Da Grinchy Code
This segment is a crossover of The Da Vinci Code and How the Grinch Stole Christmas! This segment is from the episode Da Grinchy Code/Duck. Plot Tom Hanks, Nicolas Cage, and Old Indiana Jones arrive in Who-Town to solve the mystery of who stole Christmas. References *Tom Hanks *Nicolas Cage *Indiana Jones *Wyoming *Knowing *National Treasure *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (film) *Rotten Tomatoes Characters *Announcer (Not in story) *Who's *Who Mayor *Tom Hanks *Nicolas Cage *Indiana Jones *The Grinch *Betty Lou Who (Cindy Lou Who) *Max Transcript (Scene begins at Who-Town) Announcer: T'was the morning of Christmas when the Who's had awakened, to find that their stockings and gifts had been taken. And though you'd think a Who Christmas could survive just on joy... (a person punches the man singing causing a grunt) turns out, those old Who's really wanted those toys. But the town came together. They stood shoe to shoe no one needed to speak, 'cause they already knew, that the way to save Christmas, or so it was told was simply to solve, The DaGrinchy Code. (Scene goes to title card "The DaGrinchy Code") Which was lucky for them cause out of the air came a man who looked just like Tom Hanks with bad hair, and he brought along friends like Nicolas Cage and old Doctor Jones who was also his age. (Indiana Jones cracks his back) The town pointed with pride, their hearts started to swell. Nicolas Cage: I know-- Narrator: Said Nick Cage. Nicolas Cage:-I have bad hair as well. Narrator: His friend interrupted. Tom Hanks: Were looking for clues, and this Dr. Seuss book is the thing that will use. If I stare at this page for a small length of time, I'm pretty darn sure of what we will find. Who Citizen #1: The culprit. Who Mayor: The thief who pulled off this heist. Tom Hanks: No! The fact that these books are way overpriced. (The book lables "$23_99 (CHEAP)") Narrator: The Who's question is answered, but had no replies, I guess that why there known as the Who's, not the Why's. (Why-Town, Capital of Why-oming) Jones said-- Indiana Jones: I take this stick here, my 'Staff of Rah', and shove it on up your tiny Who-Kah. (a Who gulps and his face turns white) Then the rays of the sun will melt all the snow, and show us the place where your presents did go. Narrator: He positioned his stick just as he had planned, but it did little more then to give them all tan. (the Who's faces begin to burn and turn red) Then Nicolas Cage said to the mayor, Nicolas Cage: Can I look at your desk it may show a new lair. Narrator: And under the ceil he found an inscription, and close both his eyes acting out his description. Nicolas Cage: I let to believe that the man called 'The Grinch', stole all your things and took off on a pinch. He cracked his whip on an antique sleigh, and knew the right codes to get out the same way. Who Citizen #2: You found all that out from the desk in his room. Nicolas Cage: Not really-- Narrator: Said Cage. Nicolas Cage:-I just watched the cartoon. Narrator: When all of a sudden a blanket of snow, covered the men from their heads to their toes. It was the Grinch himself, who arrived with the stuff. Grinch: You're lying-- Narrator: He said. Grinch:-And I'm calling you bluffs. From that story you told was sure to surmise, that the bandits you seek are really you guys. See I found that old sled that I supposedly used, to steal all the gifts from all of the Who's. But if memory serves, and the truth might just sting, it's you who has access to antique things. (points to Nicolas Cage) And that whipping you heard came from old Doctor Jones, while the code-meister here broke into your homes. Narrator: The men blinked and reacted the way guilty men do, with a tug of their shirt and not one gulp, but two. (Indiana Jones cracked his neck when he gulped) Then Betty Lou Who who was no more then 2, when Who's name we have changed said that 'no one will sue'. Said-- Betty Lou Who: Why are you trying to frame Mr. G, clearly he's not as well off as you three. He's got a bad rep from here to Who-Batoes, and his movie did poorly on "Rotten Potatoes". (the website Rotten Potatoes shows a rotten picture of the Grinch with the Spud Scale showing 3%) Narrator: But everything changed when he solved the Who's crime, and the Grinch now had friends for an awful long time. But not 'cause he learned the true meaning of things, (the Grinch moans) but for simply reuniting the Who's with their bling. And as for the men, well in Who-Ville they say, that there movie appeal shrank 3 times that day. (the three men run away because they are being chased by the Grinch's dog Max, when the Who's wave good-bye one of them holds a sign that reads "Happy Who-lidays!") Trivia *This segment is a Christmas Special. *This segment also had a rhyming transcript. *This segment is also based on the 1957 Dr. Seuss book. *Nicolas Cage is wearing the same outfit from the movie Knowing. *Antagonist: Tom Hanks, Nicolas Cage, & Indiana Jones Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies